bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash?! Xcution Attacks Ginjō
|image = |kanji = 激突！？銀城を襲う |romaji = ＸＣＵＴＩＯＮ Gekitotsu!? Ginjō o osō XCUTION |episodenumber = 358 |chapters = Chapter 453 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Creeping Menace...Tsukishima's Ability! |nextepisode = The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado & Orihime! |japair = January 31, 2012 |engair = September 7, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = MASK }} is the three hundred and fifty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū leaves the hospital to investigate a Reiatsu that is appearing everywhere. Ichigo's friends and family, as well as the members of Xcution except for Ginjō, have been cut by Tsukishima. Summary Uryū runs towards Orihime and Sado's previous location, but finds himself to be too late. He reaches down to the ground and senses their Reiatsu. He notes that they probably haven't been injured, he then senses a second Reiatsu. At Xcution's alternate hideout, Ginjō puts down his tea and informs Ichigo that break time is over. Yukio places them back in the Game Space using his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die. Ginjō tells the Fullbringers that they will be able to get rid of their despicable powers soon. As Keigo and Mizuiro leave the school, they run into Uryū. They ask if he is okay now. He tells them not yet, but that he had to drop off some papers. Keigo says that he heard he got hurt pretty bad from falling out of a tree, trying to save a cat. Uryū wonders what excuse Ryūken must have come up with. Uryū senses a Reiatsu, when Keigo puts his hand on his shoulder. He asks if anyone suspicious came by while he was gone. They respond no and ask if he means the kids from last time who were after Ichigo. He adds that they haven't been by since Ichigo has been playing hooky. Keigo wonders if he's doing one of his part-time jobs and if he should go check on him. Uryū, atop the roof of a building notes that the Reiatsu he sensed from where Orihime and Sado were belongs to his attacker, as well as the strange Reiatsu he noticed from Keigo. He wonders why Tsukishima would approach Keigo and Mizuiro, who have no powers. He also notes a strange sensation mixed in with the Reiatsus and wonders what Tsukishima is plotting. At the Kurosaki Clinic, Karin informs Uryū that Ichigo didn't come home yesterday either. He asks her if anything unusual has happened recently around Ichigo or anyone else in the family. She can't think of anything, so he asks if she knows where he works part-time. She goes off and comes back with a piece of paper, listing where he works. Uryū thanks her and leaves, he senses the Reiatsu on the paper as well. Yuzu asks who it was, Karin tells her and someone opens the door to their house. They are excited to see the guest. In the Game Space, Ichigo flops onto his back, exhausted from a strenuous work out. Ginjō comments that he must have increased his stamina by now. He explains that Fullbring is performed using your flesh and blood and to control it you need a lot of stamina. Ichigo then understands why he was put through the strenuous training. Ginjō asks him if he remembers seeing anything from when his Fullbring became complete. Ginjō tells him that what he saw was him, as glowing Reiatsu, and that he made him fight without his sight to be sure of that. He says that it's proof of his Shinigami powers beginning to come back. He explains that after he lost his Reiatsu, the remnants collected into one location and laid dormant for a long time. He tells him that's the reason they used the Reiatsu in his Substitute Shinigami Badge via Fullbring to stimulate the Reiatsu inside of him and awaken it. Once he gets enough stamina to fully control his Fullbring, his Shinigami powers will merge with his Fullbring on their own, giving him powers beyond those of a Shinigami. He tosses Ichigo his Combat Pass and tells him to give it a try and that his Fullbring should be fully complete by now. Blue Reiatsu flows from his Fullbring and swirls around him like a hurricane. He emerges with white armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet while a stripe runs across his face. Underneath this he wears a completely black bodysuit. He puts Reiatsu into his Combat Pass and it changes into a sword. The symbol on the Combat Pass changes to a black X. Yukio generates some Hollows for Ichigo to fight. He defeats the Hollows with ease and puts his sword in the sheath on his back. Ginjō applauds him and tells him that he'll need a name for his Fullbring. Uryū knocks on the door at Unagiya, but no one answers. He once again senses the Reiatsu, this time on the door handle of Unagiya. Yukio congratulates Ichigo and comments that he was taking a long time. Ginjō tells Ichigo to go home and see his sisters and that they must be worried, since they haven't heard from him. Ichigo asks how long he was in the Game Space for. Yukio tells him it was only one day and that he fast forwarded time while he was training. On his way home, Ichigo thinks of how he will now be able to protect those he cares about. Uryū analyzes the situation. He finds it strange that he can sense the odd Reiatsu, but they have no awareness of it. Uryū remembers Orihime telling him that she was attacked by the same person as him. He wonders if it is because of his ability. Ginjō is glad that Ichigo has completed his Fullbring and that they can get rid of their despicable powers, but wonders how Tsukishima will react. The other members of Xcution stand silently. Ginjō asks them what's wrong and they reply that they finally remembered what they were supposed to do. Ginjō assumes that they have been affected by Tsukishima's ability. Jackie Tristan activates her Fullbring, Dirty Boots. Ichigo arrives at his home and notices that the lights are still on and that he must have made his sisters worried. Upon entering, he notices three pairs of shoes. Yuzu greets Ichigo and tells him that the shoes belong to an old friend. She eagerly pulls him to the next room. He asks who the old friend is and she tells him it's one of their cousins. He enters the room to see Tsukishima sitting on his couch. He greets Ichigo, telling him that it's been a while. Karin tells Ichigo that he hasn't changed and showed up uninvited again. Ichigo is stunned to see him in his house and doesn't move for several seconds. He runs up to him and grabs him by his collar, demanding to know what he's doing at his house. Yuzu and Karin run up to Ichigo and ask what he is doing, trying to get him to let go of Tsukishima. He asks Tsukishima what he did to Yuzu and Karin. He ignores the question and Ichigo demands an answer. The door bell rings. Tsukishima says that it's probably Keigo and the others. Ichigo's friends walk in, surprised to see him there. He informs Ichigo that he told them to come and that it's been such a long time so he wanted to see everyone. He then goes to call Sado and Orihime, angering Ichigo even more. They talk casually on the phone until Ichigo punches him in the face, sending him into a window and breaking it. The others are shocked by Ichigo's actions and rush to Tsukishima's aid. Ichigo continues to yell at him until he is scolded by Tatsuki. She tells him that she doesn't know what he's doing, but that it's no way to treat a relative he hasn't seen in years. Ichigo tries to explain who Tsukishima really is, but is cut off and told to apologize. The others all wonder what has gotten into him as Ichigo stands there speechless. Unable to take much more, Ichigo runs from his house and is sensed by Uryū. As he runs he wonders what's going on and if it is Tsukishima's power. A car screeches to a halt in front of him. Ikumi Unagiya rolls down the car window and asks him what happened. He gets in the car and she notes that he is covered in sweat as they are driving. He simply sits there with his head down and doesn't respond. At the Unagiya Shop, she gets him something to drink and tells him to stay there until he calms down. She lets him know that he can tell her what happened if he wants. He thanks her and she presses his head against her chest. The doorbell rings and she gets up to answer it. Ichigo wonders whether he should tell her or not. He decides not to, since she doesn't know about Hollows, Shinigami, or Fullbringers and telling her would make her uneasy. She tells Ichigo he is in luck and that Tsukishima came to pick him up. Ichigo runs away again, wondering if there's anybody left that's still sane. Someone reaches out to his shoulder. Ichigo turns around to find that it's Ginjō. Ginjō tells him that he got them. Tsukishima got all of the other Fullbringers. Ichigo is shocked and speechless once again. Quincy Encyclopedia Ryūken was pondering over Ishida's empty hospital bed when Isshin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, stating that he has run away again. Ryūken asks what Isshin's there for, with him replying that there's somewhere he needs to go and asks Ryūken whether he would like to join him, which Ryūken declines. Even though Isshin tempts him by telling that Ishida is at the place where he's heading to, Ryūken scoffs him off, telling him that it's none of his business, but then decides to give in. As Ryūken turns back, Isshin is already gone, leaving him dejected. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * (flashback) * Fullbring used: * * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * (Kūgo's imagination) * Other powers: * (flashback) Trivia * The shot of Tsukishima after Ginjō imagines the other Xcution members being attacked is taken from the cover of Volume 52. Navigation Category:Episodes